Hellish I Imagine
by Drwholock
Summary: When Adelaide leaves her life behind and becomes Jade Blaise, her life changes drastically. Working as a detective for Scotland Yard, not only does she work by Sherlock's side, but she lives in the flat below him. What will happen when Adelaide's life comes and haunts Jade.
1. Hellish I Imagine

**Hellish I Imagine**

I run out of that house faster than I have ever run. I know I have to leave, I just don't know where to go. Santa Fe? New York? No I need to be on a different continent. I ponder as I slam my car door shut and floor the accelerator.

"LONDON!" I shout. It will be perfect, I have always wanted to go to London and I need to be on a different continent.

When I arrive at the airport, I realize the state I'm in. My auburn hair is wild and knotty, my green eyes emphasized by smudged eyeliner, bruises covering my body, and my mental function isn't all that great either. Well, who can blame me? Raped and beaten every day for 2 weeks and locked in my own house by my own fiancé, well ex-fiancé. I grab my suitcase and passport from the back of my car. As soon as I get inside I purchase a ticket for the first flight to London Heathrow Airport.

_**4 Days Later **_

"Pull it together, Adelaide, this a new life. A fresh Start." I tell myself.

I knock on the door three times, and as soon as I finish and fresh looking elderly woman in a floral print dress steps out.

" Oh, Hello. You must be Miss Blaise. I'm Mrs. Hudson. " She says in a cheery voice.

" Please call me Jade." I say sticking my hand out.

She takes it and gives it a quick firm shake. " You must be here about the flat. I've been trying to fix it up since I found you were coming. "

I give a small fake smile, I haven't smiled in months and I don't think that will change anytime soon. She gives a quick nod and turns around and walks to flat labeled 221c. As she opens the door I am shocked.

"Wow, ma'am how did you do all this yourself?"

The place is beautiful. It has deep purple wallpaper, dark wooden bookshelves and tables. The floor is the same dark wood as the shelves and the couch is a simple black. There is a grand fireplace in the center of the living room.

" I'll take it."

"Will you really, oh thank you. I do hope you're a heavy sleeper." She says

" Why's that?"

" One of the gentleman in the flat plays violin at un-Godly hours."

" I will be fine with that, I play violin to. Who are these gentleman?"

"Well there's John, he's really nice. He is a former army doctor. And the other is Sherlock. He's a bit strange and robotic. He can tell you your life story in seconds; he's the one who plays violin. It will be nice to have another woman around Baker Street, and a beautiful one at that."

" Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

My life has really turned around in those for days. I had to go shopping for clothes that would cover all my scars, and I got a job under a fake name and background. I sigh to myself and continue to explore my flat. Mrs. Hudson leaves sometime when I'm looking at the bedroom, and I'm fine with that. I unpack the few of the things I have, a couple of old books, my clothes, and a few other trinkets. I make myself a cup of tea and sit on the couch watching the flames dance in the fireplace. I sigh and think about my old, broken life. I wonder if I will ever be able to tell anyone about my dark past.

I am suddenly startled by a knock on my door and Mrs. Hudson's cheery face peaking out from behind it.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. How are you?" I say

"Oh good, thank you. Both of the boys are back if you want to meet them."

" I don't want to disturb their time"

" Nonsense, come on." She says dragging me off the couch, out the door, and up the stairs.

" Boys, you have a new neighbor, Meet Miss Blaise: she says pushing me forward a bit.

"Umm, Hi" I say biting my lip. I must look ridiculous to them; I mean I look like I'm still a teenager.

"Hi, Come in, come in. I'm John," A short man with blond hair and a jumper says reaching out his hand.

" Jade. Nice to meet you, John." I say as friendly as I can.

" That's Sherlock," He says pointing to a tall figure stretched out on the couch. He has a head of gorgeous curls, mysterious bluey-green eyes, and his hands under his chin.

" Hello. Nice to meet you," I say nodding in his direction.

"Why is our flat being rented to an 18 year old model, Mrs. Hudson?" He says, his voice velvety and smooth.

I just give a smirk, oh how wrong he is. " How did you deduce that?" I say in an almost sarcastic way.

He opens his mouth to speak, but he is cut off by John," Don't piss her off"

He closes his mouth and looks over me with an analyzing stare. " Well, from your posture and…. Appearance, you are clearly a model, probably from New York, but you clothes say you are young, around 18. And you've been recently engaged. Isn't it a little early to be engaged? But you don't have your ring on suggesting you were either in an abusive relationship, or he just left you."

I just stare at him with my mouth open, and start to chuckle.

" What?"

" Nothing, you'll find out soon enough. Lovely meeting you boys, I have a job to get to." I say turning around and skipping down the steps out the door. I have been called in on a case my boss wants me to investigate. Who is my boss?

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade


	2. You Have No Idea

**You Have No Idea:**

I catch a cab, and just as I get in the DI sends me the address. "Timing" I mutter to myself. I see my neighbors exit the flat and catch a cab. I give the cabbie the address, an alleyway in central London. I sigh and read through the text the DI sent me. No witnesses, no nearby cameras, no ID on the body, well the remains of a body. I see the cab Sherlock and John got into moments before zoom past us. " They're in a hurry" I mutter to myself again.

~~~Time Skip, brought to you by Sherlock and the Purple Shirt of Sex~~~

I step out of the cab and hand the cabbie several pound notes and thank him. I sigh and mentally prepare myself for looking at the body. I haven't been on a case in weeks. I pull the sleeves of my sweater down, even though the temperature bordering 80. I have bruises that won't heal for weeks, so I just continue to fiddle with the ends of my sleeves. I'm already getting very warm in black jeans and my hoodie. I sigh and walk towards the police cars and police lights. I hear a familiar baritone voice muttering something about a man named Anderson and his inability to find his way out a shoebox. I chuckle at the image that shows up in my mind. I shake my head and focus on the source of the velvety voice. I find the mop of dark brown curls and pale skin that is my neighbor hunched over the burnt remains of what appears to be a whit female in her mid forties, with three children. I can't see the body very well due to Sherlock in the way.

"She is female" Sherlock simply states.

"Is that it?" I follow the sound of the voice, to a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, a kind face, and a cheating wife. I sigh as I realize my relationship wasn't/ isn't the only failed one.

"Yes, we can't get more until we get her to the morgue." Sherlock replies, clearly bored.

I decide to make an entrance, "Ohh, I wouldn't say that." I state calmly. Every head whips towards me suddenly except for Sherlock's.

"Who…who are you?" asks the man with the cheating wife.

"Jade Blaise, hi"

"Ohh, right the new forensic anthropologist, Dr. Blaise. Hi, we weren't expecting you till next week." The man says rather calmly, "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, by the way"

Sherlock's head whips towards me so fast it makes my neck hurt. He narrows his eyes as he studies me again. I give him a smirk and a small, mocking wave.

"Now about the body, Mister Holmes didn't get everything right. Excuse Me," I say pushing Sherlock aside as he just continues to stare at me. I crouch down and examine the body, "Female as Sherlock said, but she is also mid to ate forties with three children two natural births and one caesarian, she runs marathons frequently, and enjoys swimming and tennis. My guess would be to check the local country clubs for any missing members." I say.

"Oh my goodness…. Its another Sherlock" the DI mutters.

**TBC**

**In**

**Story of My Life…Sorta**

**A/N: Sorry its been so long! I have been busy, but I plan on updating more often. I feel bad sorry! We find out more about Adelaide/Jade in the next chapter. Stay Sherlocked!**


End file.
